gramelugefandomcom-20200214-history
Daruqozh
The Daruqozh, also known as the abyss-touched or Boryo in some communities, are a subspecies of man that dwell in the far north and north-west of the Empire. They are genetically corrupted by the Black Pool's effects on their ancestors dating back to the Draconian War, during which they were used as living weapons. Though their people are few, they remain useful to the Empire as soldiers in the North Continent. They pride themselves on their physical abilities and magical talent. The strongest among them make pass times out of hunting dangerous prey. Their potential for instability makes them feared among the general populace, but they considered by some to be good friends and worthy allies. Biology & Appearance The Daruqozh are large, muscular, and intimidating. Their large size is owed to the almost cancerous growth of their bodies, which makes it difficult to maintain themselves and as a consequence they have lower life spans than most other races. Because of the Black Pool's influence on their bodies, the Daruqozh come in many variations. Their skin is traditionally red, owing to their "boiling blood" which keeps them warm; the rarer blue-skinned variant claim to not feel the heating effects of their blood, and are calmer overall. Like the demons they resemble, their mouths are full of teeth of all types. Because of this, they are incapable of making certain vocalizations and their language is appropriately harsh and devoid of finer sounds. Many are required to file or outright remove their teeth to avoid puncturing their own mouths and to enable normal eating. Daruqozh are omnivorous, but vastly prefer meat. In particular, they enjoy the meat from their demon hunts, reveling in the strength it provides them. Daruqozh do not retire to raise families until they are considered by their group to be unfit for battle. Even in old age, they remain fertile. Additionally, some who partake in a Black Pool ritual may become chimeric, boasting miscellaneous body parts of other animals, such as a cat's eyes or a crab's chitin. Depending on their blood's "purity" it can range from thin with a normal shade of red to thick and viscous, nearing complete blackness. Black-bloods lose their red skin, and are considered to be the most unpredictable and dangerous. Culture & Religion The Daruqozh, being created for combat, actively seek battle in their lives. To this end, they go on frequent hunts throughout the Empire during peak seasons in demon breeding. If no suitable targets exist for the hunt, they will be created in a ritualistic sacrifice to the Black Pool. The subject of this sacrifice can be either an animal or a fellow Daruqozh that is willing to accept the risk. The Daruqozh are allowed access to the Black Pool for this purpose alone. Many seek the Black Pool's power even at high risk to themselves. Those with high mental and physical fortitude are capable of safely transforming, and become high ranking members of their society. Those unable to control the Black Pool's power are hunted down and destroyed. The Daruqozh have adopted the culture and language of the birdfolk which populate their area. This gives certain areas a notable difference in aesthetics and naming conventions. Because they were originally imperial humans, the Daruqozh follow the Imperial pantheon. However, many demon-worshiping sects exist and are known to carry out the wills of exceptionally powerful albeit mentally unstable demon lords. Category:Races